


Notre amour, notre chant

by Samira700



Series: Nous, ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais pour créer notre conte [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira700/pseuds/Samira700
Summary: Alistair a un amour secret, et puis un jour, l’auteur lui écrit la possibilité de se déclarer. Mais s’il maintenant il faut faire face à l’école et les parents car un habitant du pays des Merveilles et une personne qui est censé devenir particulièrement méchante et sans pitié, ne devrait pas tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre ou être ensemble. Surtout quand ils n’ont pas d’ange gardien. A part, sûrement, quelques Rebels qui se compte sur les doigts d’une main. Bien sûr, au même moment un personnage qu’on pensait avoir disparu réapparaît afin d’obtenir sa promise.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire ou rappeler si je ne l'avais pas encore fait, je ne possède pas Ever After High tout autant que je m'excuse pour les fautes d'avances s'il y en a.

Alistair ferma ses yeux et se laissa bercer par le chant qui traversait la forêt. La voix à l’œuvre du miracle était belle, douce tout en étant assez grave, et envoutante, même plus que celle d’Apple White, et pourtant celle-ci était triste au lieu d’être réconfortante. Et cela n’était pas la première fois, il venait chaque semaine, le même jour, à la même heure, juste pour se changer les idées, à propos de sa relation avec Bunny, vu par le public et de ses sentiments incontournables pour…

Alistair stoppa toutes ses pensées. Il était paralysé, impuissant. Debout mais avec ses yeux vides de couleur. Personne à par lui savait à propos de la mystérieuse chanteuse qui faisait danser la forêt, valser le vent et les feuilles, ou même se balancer les buissons rien qu’au son de sa voix. Il n’avait même pas essayé une seule fois de savoir son identité, malgré sa curiosité. Mais en ce moment, la situation était différente. La douce musique dont il ne s’en lassait jamais, venait de se transformer en légers sanglots étouffés. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais il ne l’aimait pas. Depuis longtemps, il avait essayé de comprendre la souffrance que la fille qu’il aimait endurait, et maintenant il pouvait certifier que la sienne et celle de la chanteuse était identique, ce qui lui brisait le cœur. La seule fille qui, autre que sa mère avait le don de laver ses soucis, celle qui lavait toujours vu comme forte et inaccessible pleurait très probablement se croyant seule. Alistair se sentit coupable, mais repris vite ses esprits. Alistair Wonderland détestait entendre les larmes des personnes qui lui étaient précieuse à son cœur, que ce soit, sa mère, Bunny, Lizzie, Kitty, Madeline ou elle. Il remerciait encore sa mère pour avoir pris le temps de lui apprendre à apaiser le cœur de tous les types de personne qu’il pourrait rencontrer quand il prendrait sa destinée, notamment les filles. Il suffisait de regarder qui était les enfants de ceux que sa mère avait rencontré durant son voyage, tous les personnages principaux étaient des filles, c’était bien sa veine. Il devait avouer que charmer les filles n’étaient pas quelques choses se sentait faire comme Daring Charming et Sparrow Hood. Non, lui il aimait voyager. C’est comme ça qu’il était devenu ami avec Bunny, pendant qu’il se dirigeait déterminait à faire la route seul au parc près de chez lui dans le pays des Merveilles, quant il vit une fille aux cheveux blancs et des oreilles de lapin au sol, tandis qu’elle se faisait frapper par des odieux garçons, qu’il savait fils de quelques gardes de cartes de cœur. Un livre, en mauvaise état était posé sans délicatesse à côté d’elle. Mais, bon Alistair, malgré ses 6 ans et son dons dans les énigmes, n’avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir qu’elle était la fille du Lapin Blanc, le premier petit ami de sa mère, qu’elle était d’une nature assez réservé et que les garçons la frapper parce qu’elle était différents, sûrement ne se comportait elle pas comme un enfant « normal », qui savait. Sans arrière pensée, tel un aventurier toujours près pour un nouveau voyage, il partit à sa rescousse chassant les autres garçons, et tendant la main à la petite qui l’ignora tremblante. Celle-ci ramassa calmement son livre se releva et toujours la tête baissée boita légèrement plus loin. Alistair ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait mais refusa de l’abandonner, même s’il se contenta de la regarder partir, quand il vit larme tomber sur sa délicate main sale. Il s’approcha alors, et l’entoura avec ses bras, lui caressant la chevelure dans une tentative qui lui permettrait de la calmer. Il la porta afin de la mettre sur son dos et lui demanda le chemin de sa maison afin qu’il puisse la ramener. A la fin, comme un héros, il reçu un léger baiser sur sa joue et un lumineux sourire, qui fut le début d’une nouvelle amitié, une nouvelle aventure. D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pensait, plus jamais il ne l’avait revu pleurer.

C’est pourquoi maintenant son corps bougeait tout seul dans la direction des pleurs. Sur le moment, aucune pensée ne traversa son esprit, il marchait, vers elle, voilà tout ce qu’il savait. Après une dizaine de pas, il déboucha sur un espace un peu plus lumineux et ouvert, mais néanmoins fermé. Les arbres entouraient le lieu où il y avait une grande pierre, un tronc en assez bonne état bizarrement, et ici, on pouvait ressentir la vie, entendre une chute d’eau, voir le ciel. C’était vraiment un beau paysage, et pourtant, Alistair ne le ressentait pas de cette façon, pas avec la figure recroqueviller sur le tronc, lui tournant le dos. Elle était là. Bien sûr il devinait qu’elle avait oubliait tout le monde extérieur, car même avec le bruissement des feuilles, certainement pas délicat qu’il avait causé, elle ne semblait pas avoir prit sa présence. Elle avait sa tête baissée et ses sanglots étaient maintenant intensifiés dans les oreilles d’Alistair, la douleur de son cœur aussi par la même occasion. Il décida de na pas l’avertir et s’approcha doucement. Il se mit à sa hauteur et sans prévenir il l’a pris dans ses bras, et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses cheveux, mettant son nez presque à l’intérieur de la belle de chevelure de la fille. Le fils d’Alice évita de justesse à malencontreux coup de tête dans son nez quand sa « Juliette » releva sa tête de surprise. Elle essaya de se débattre afin de voir son agresseur ou pour s’enfuir ou même encore pour déprimer encore plus parce que quelqu’un avait découvert son lieu de reconnaissance, supposa Alistair, bien que dans les 3 cas il se sentait coupable, car cela et parce qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi, et tout cela à cause d’elle. Elle l’empêchait encore de penser correctement même dans les pires moments. Si sa mère savait..., si elle savait que cette fille était la partie la plus grande partie des causes de sa baisse de note, il serait dans la merde, et tout cela parce qu’il ne la regarder pas. Mais bon, c’était dans ces moments qu’Alistair était fier de sa force, cette force qui lui permettrait de stopper 2-3 mecs du calibre de Daring, en même temps, er qui lui permettait aussi de garder la beauté, qui n’avait aucune chance, dans ses bras. Le blond su qu’elle aussi savait qu’elle ne pouvait s’enlever de force ou même de le repousser un peu, il n’avait jamais douté de son intelligence. C’est pour cela qu’elle le prit par avec surprise, en exécutant une feinte de son coude gauche pour finir par lui lancer le droit dans l’abdomen, dans un coin sensible. C’est là qu’Alistair remercia d’avoir était doté d’une bonne résistance. Bien que çà faisait quand même mal.

« Aïe~, je te calme et toi tu me fais souffrir, les rumeurs comme quoi tu es horrible sont en fin de compte vraies. »

Le garçon blond eu alors une idée, et avant même que la chanteuse ne sache, sa tête était enterré dans une poitrine ferme, mais confortable, des bras l’entourait et une main, doucement lui caressa à nouveau, les cheveux. Elle aimait beaucoup, mais il aurait fallu la tuer pour le dire à haute voix. Le fils d’Alice l’avait fait d’une rapidité égalant assez bien, Ramona Badwolf et Cerise Hood.

Brooke Page, elle, soupira rêveusement à la vue de ceci, tandis que ces parents jouaient au poker et que l’auteur du texte continuait à écrire l’histoire, rajoutant cette phrase que par pur plaisir. 

Il fallait comprendre Brooke, la scène était romantique. Le cœur du blond se mit à battre rapidement, alors qu’il commençait à sentir le sang montait au visage. Il s’empressa d’enfuir son visage dans les doux cheveux de la fille et murmura :

« S’il te plaît, restons comme ça un moment, s’il te plait. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la fille et coucha sa tête sur la sienne. Les deux restèrent environ 5 minutes, et pourtant de l’avis d’Alistair, qui se croyait aux anges, cela semblait être une éternité. Et puis, sans réfléchir, ou plutôt, parce que l’auteur n’avait pas de patience, Alistair, se détacha de son amour secret et lui souleva légèrement sa tête afin d’avoir au moins un léger contact visuel, pour la première fois, puis l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le baiser fut court, mais ce qui se passa ensuite choqua, je l’espère, l’insistance. « Ou, au pire des cas, garde espoir YoYo » Dit Brooke.

Alistair, ne se recula pas, ses lèvres étaient proches de l’autre paire, en plus d’être légèrement entrouvertes. Il murmura alors des mots que jamais la chanteuse n’aurait cru entendre de toute sa vie.

« Je t’aime Raven Queen,…

… sors avec moi s’il te plaît »

L’air autour de siffla. Mais ce fut tout. Et à la minute suivante, Alistair se trouva tout seul dans le magnifique lieu, où il venait de se déclarer, à la fille de la Méchante Reine.

Dans leur chambre, Madeline Hatter et Kitty Cheshire tendaient leur oreille intéressaient.

« Bien sûr, qui ne le serai pas ? » Rigola Madeline.

« C’est vrai que c’est étonnant » Kitty fit un sourire digne d’une Cheshire. « J’ai hâte de voir le déroulement de la situation. »

« Oh oui, oui, oui ! »

Malheureusement, notre histoire ne s’arrête pas là. Il aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, si… l’auteur n’avait pas eu d’idée aussi farfelue, mais, on y peut rien.

~Fin~


End file.
